


Can't be Any Better

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Komahina Secret Exchange, M/M, ohmygod so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: Nagito and Hajime end up sleeping in one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Komahina Secret Exchange on Tumblr!

      “Mmm…”

      Nagito slowly woke up, drowsiness still apparent on his features. In his arms, Hajime laid fast asleep. The pale boy smiled and ran his fingers through the other’s head of brown hair. He looked so adorable with his gentle, dozing expression and slightly flushed cheeks. Nagito gave him a peck on the forehead and brought him closer. After a few moments, Hajime stirred in his sleep.

      After Hajime had brought a hand up to rub at his eye, he yawned softly. He drowsily opened his eyes, and Nagito greeted his view with his heartwarming eyes of green. “Good morning, sleepy-head,” Nagito whispered as he gave him another kiss on the forehead. Hajime chuckled, and stretched out his arms and legs. “What time is it?” He questioned out of habit. Twisting himself around, Nagito gazed at the clock.

      It was 11 in the morning. Even though the alarm was set, they both somehow slept through it. Nagito yawned in response. “About 11 in the morning. We can just go back to sleep… or get some food if you are hungry,” he offered. Hajime grinned, sitting up in bed and dragging himself out from underneath the covers. He grabbed Nagito by his hands, and pulled him out of bed. “Let’s go get some brunch,” the boy suggested, smiling up at the other.

      After they had gotten dressed, the two of them made their way downstairs. Since their destination wasn’t that far, they walked a few blocks down to the restaurant they regularly visit. A bell signaled their arrival, and someone’s head turned towards the door. The person was a waitress, who was almost always working whenever the two arrive.

      She was unable to wipe the smile off her face as she approached the duo. She grew a reputation for being the most perky waitress at the restaurant, and it certainly shows. “Hajime! Nagito! So nice to see you two again! Come on, I’ll lead you to your seats,” she beamed, “our brunch hour just started!” Hajime and Nagito held hands together as the waitress lead them to their table.

      She handed them their menus, and then went on her way to tend to other customers. Nagito smiled softly, “She must really like us as customers,” he commented. Hajime nodded, “Yeah, probably,” he responded. The both of them fell silent as they made their orders. Out of habit, Nagito reached a hand out and gripped Hajime’s hand.

      Hajime’s cheeks dusted light pink at the gesture. “Nagito, please-” He started, but Nagito gave him a quick smooch on the lips. Hajime didn’t say anything afterwards, only gazing at the ground with an amused smile. Nagito returned to sitting in his seat, still holding Hajime’s hand in a weak grip. He smiled at him, his cheeks slightly flushed as well. “Come on, you should be used to this by now,” he teased.

      The waitress came back over, and almost squealed at what Nagito was doing. “You two are just so cute!” She said before taking their orders. Hajime’s face turned as red as a tomato as she walked away. “She does this every time we are here,” he commented. Nagito smiled, leaning slightly over the table and kissing Hajime on the cheek. They fell silent again as their food came to their table.

      The waiting time is said to be a bit longer than other restaurants, but the wait is so worth it. The food appears as though it was just cooked not that long ago, and the best chef made sure the appetizing aesthetic did not melt away with the steam emitting from the food. Hajime eyed his food with great interest, as was Nagito. They try to order something different every time they visit.

      Nagito took quite some time to eat his food. Hajime, on the other hand, finished a bit faster. He always loved the food here, and no dish disappointed him. He patiently waited for Nagito to finish eating his plate, studying his face with a soft smile. Nagito had this permanent gentleness to his eyes; his eyelids always seem to rest slightly lower and his gaze is warm and welcoming. He almost wanted to peck him on the forehead right then and there.

      The white-haired boy set his plate back, sitting up and taking hold of Hajime’s hand again. Their perky waitress came over, smiling all the while as she cleaned up after them. They decided to split the bill, and after paying, they made their way down the block. Hajime linked his arm around Nagito’s, leaning against him. “Hey… Nagito?” He questioned. Nagito looked back down at the slightly-shorter boy, nodding in acknowledgment. “Can… we go somewhere else before we go home?” Hajime asked.

      Now Hajime was gripping Nagito by the hand, dragging him to a nearby park. They found an unoccupied bench, and sat down next to each other. Hajime rested his head against Nagito’s shoulder, still gripping his hand. Nagito squeezed back, kissing the top of the boy’s head. They both watched the events that brought the park to life; the giggles of little children, the scolding of mothers, and the tweeting of birds. The sounds brought them a sense of comfort.

      However, some people passing by them shook their heads in disapproval. Homosexuality was still considered a bit taboo in Japan, and some people still didn’t approve of others being homosexual; Nagito and Hajime were no exception. But, nobody outright attacked them for displaying affection in public. After all, they aren’t hurting anyone and people are beginning to grow some common sense.

      They stayed sitting on the bench until late afternoon. The wind began to pick up, creating a gentle and cool breeze. Nagito griped Hajime’s hand as they both stood, walking hand-in-hand back to the apartment they resided in. But, a ball rolling towards them stopped them in their tracks. It hit against Nagito’s foot, and child ran towards them to retrieve his ball.

      The child, giggling and full of joy, soon fell quiet upon getting closer to them. With a soft smile, Hajime bent down and picked up the ball, handing it out to the child. The child gazed up at him, uncertain and a little shy. Nagito only took a hand of his, and placed the ball on it. “Just be careful next time, okay?” He said. The child grinned, thanking him and running back to his mother.

      Finally returning to their apartment, the two of them flopped onto the couch together. Hajime rubbed his cheek against Nagito’s shoulder. “We should go outside a little more often,” he suggested. Nagito nodded, running his fingers through Hajime’s locks of brown. “I think so too,” he agreed, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

      Hajime picked up the remote, turning on the TV and watching the news. There wasn’t much on at this time of day, but the both of them didn’t feel like doing much of anything else. Hajime cuddled more against Nagito. “You’re really warm… even without your jacket…” he commented.

      Nagito’s pigment-lacking face suddenly became painted with rogue. He chuckled softly before responding. “Thank you,” he said. He brought Hajime into a tight hug, feeling the boy muscles relax and melt right in his arms. Hajime giggled slightly, nuzzling against Nagito and falling into a light nap.


End file.
